Green Otaku, Yellow Shota
by Pnoykid
Summary: Gumi Megpoid is one of the most popular people in her school, her emerald green hair, her vibrant green eyes and she's got the brains to back it all up. Len Kagamine on the other hand is a blonde shota subject to most teasing and insults so what if this shota found something about little miss popular? "You're an otaku?" Loosely based on "Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku." LenXGumi.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Megpoid!" I immediately jolted up at the voice of the teacher, calling my name in an angry tone. Oh crap! I must've fallen asleep! I stood up quickly stuttering a response to Sir Leon.

"If you're going to sleep in my class, try do it more discreetly." He voiced out sternly. I felt my cheeks heat up from embarassment as I heard some of my classmates snicker at my current predicament.

"Yes sir..." I voiced out in shame before sitting down. I am usually attentive at school, not failing to gather notes but apparently my parents were feeling a bit frisky last night and with the head of my bed directly placed on the wall seperating our rooms... let's just say I wasn't able to get much sleep that night.

But on the bright side, I might be getting a younger brother/sister soon.

As the bell sounded we bid farewell to Leon-sensei, I turn around only to meet with the worried expression of my best friend Rin Kagamine. "What happened?" She asked me, pertaining to the incident that occured this period. My hand nervously found its way to the back of my head "I had a bit of a problem falling asleep cause of a horror movie." I lied before giving out an awkward chuckle. It wasn't a total lie since I watched Corpse Party before I tried to go to sleep and no need to tell anyone about my parent's shenanigans. We noticed an anonymous boy from the class approach us or more specifically me. He was moving rather stiffly with his hands behind his back while his face took on the hue of a tomato.

"Gu-Gumi!" He shouted loudly, gathering the attention of the whole hallway. Eyes bore on to the scene as he stuttered before I noticed that my blonde best friend had retreated among the crowd, earning me an inaudible sigh. "I-I lik-like you! Please go out wi-with me!" He stuttered out as he presented a letter while bowing. My hands awkwardly found their way to the back of my head, that's the 3rd time this month...

"I am sorry... but I am not looking for a relationship right now."

My name is Gumi Megpoid, 14 years old, student of Yamaha High and one of the most popular girls in the entire school.

* * *

I brushed my green locks to the side as I listened to Miss Meiko drone on about English Literature, my eyes couldn't help but wander to the window. The weather was perfect for today, not too sunny because of the clouds and the wind blew just fine, if the leaves swaying were any clue. To be frank, I am wide awake right now because of Sir Leon. My gaze broke away as I looked in the classroom, noting some of my classmates.

Kaito Shion is the avid ice cream lover of the school but that didn't stop me from being friends with him. He's an eccentric person and not very mature, he has the looks of a celebrity and his blue hair only served to strengthen it. His father is the CEO of Voca-Industries, a company known for its high quality music both in voices and instruments. He was listening to Miss Meiko intently, he was supposed to be a level higher than me but he got into an accident in the past making him stop for one school year.

Neru Akita, the blonde girl who can't seem to live without checking her cellphone every 10 minutes. She's a bit of an introvert, I only know her because we bumped into each other in the past where she dropped her phone in the process. She's actually a bit popular with the guys because of her tsundere tendencies. She was staring down at her lap, which I am assuming is where her phone is at.

Teto Kasane, the cheerful yet mischievous red head who has an addiction to french bread. We're on good terms but she has this not so hidden crush on our senior, Ted Sakane. She was just staring at the board, I am guessing that she's thinking of something...or someone. I look over to the other side of the room and see one person looking out the window, not even listening to Miss Meiko.

Rin's twin brother, Len Kagamine. The blonde boy is a complete introvert, he's actually an otaku like me though I would never say that out loud.

Yes I, Gumi Megpoid, one of the most popular girls in Yamaha High, am a closet otaku.

Anyway, Len is often subject to teasing from the other boys because of his shota looks but his timid personality only proves to worsen it. Stories from Rin completely opposes his personality in school though, I heard he's often out of the house, and he can be quite a tease if pushed right. I remember Rin going to school embarrassed cause of a fight with Len.

Rin? Losing a fight with words? Len must be a master or something if that was the case.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell followed by my phone, I open my flip phone to reveal a message.

_"You ready for tomorrow?" _It was one of my friends, SeeU whom knows and keeps my secret. A small smile crept up my lips as I composed a reply.

_"You bet I am!" _I replied. Tomorrow is the start of the weekends but more importantly.

It's the first day of Anime-con.

* * *

Finally! I am with my people! I look around to see people at the convention, having fun and socializing with one another. People wore casual clothes and others were in colorful costumes, playing as their favorite characters. I on the other hand, am just wearing a cute little maid outfit with cat ears, a neko-maid if you will, while SeeU was cosplaying as Lux from a game called League of Legends. We were having the time of our lives! Pictures here, pictures there, booths here, and booths there!

"Excuse me, my cousin would like a photo." I heard a voice call out to me followed by small hands gripping the hem of my skirt. I look down to see a small girl with long gold hair and looking at me with those adorable cerulean eyes.

"Awww, sure!" I reply before craning my head up. My entire world stopped when I got a good look at the guy, holding a black camera. A mop of gold hair pulled up in a ponytail followed by wide cerulean eyes. My heart felt like it dropped all the way to my stomach as my voice suddenly blurted out.

**"What are you doing here!?"**

The boy in question shyly scratched his cheek while looking away, further emphasizing his shota looks. Heat flared to my cheeks before I fought to put it down.

"Watching…over my cousin." He answered meekly. This boy!... He doesn't just look like a shota, he acts like one! I managed to control myself but apparently my companion didn't have the same level of self-restraint.

"You're so cute!" She shouted to the heavens as she proceeded to tackle my classmate. The boy let out a scream as he fell to the ground, the fangirling otaku rubbing her cheeks against his while the shota flailed his arms around without dropping his camera.

"Ah! Len! Get away from him!" The little girl shouted as she desperately tried to pry the platinum blonde girl from her cousin. A sigh escaped my lips while my hand rubbed my forehead, I am in trouble.

* * *

**Inspiration struck! I've found a few GumixLen stories based on this song but I have yet to see one where Len is timid, hence this. Update time will vary since my main priority (which I lost my muse to and desperately trying to get it back) is another story.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Also school, need I say more?**

**Read and review please, it helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers nervously tapped on the table of the café as I looked at the people sitting with me, I hid my maid costume and replaced it with a grey shirt under an orange hoodie and dark green pants. SeeU sat beside me, she removed her costume and is now wearing a black and orange collared blouse and gray shorts. Len was sitting on the other side of the table, he was still wearing the same thing he wore on the convention, a white shirt under a light green overcoat and blue pants. Len's little cousin, Lenka, is currently sitting on his lap playing with silverware. She's wearing a white and black sailor shirt with a yellow bow and a black skirt trimmed yellow.

"Umm…why are we here again?" Len asked uncomfortably if his slight shift was any clue. Lenka on the other hand was too busy imagining the spoon as an airplane to notice his cousin's predicament.

"Do you mind not telling this to anyone?" I asked him, giving out a glare. I am pretty sure he got the message seeing as how he visibly shivered.

"Ye-Yes…" He stuttered out with his head hung low. He's too easy, is this guy really the one who made Rin embarrassed? I was thinking that he would put up more of a fight…

"Soooo… what's your name?" SeeU asked a bit too excitedly. Len looked up and stared at SeeU for a second, tilting his head to the side with a confused expression on his face. I removed my hands from the table and gripped the cushioned seat tightly to restrain myself. Don't jump him, don't jump him, don't jump him, don-

"Len… Len Kagamine."

***Crash***

I open my eyes to see SeeU, who had jumped from her seat, rubbing her cheeks affectionately on Len again. Apparently the way he said that was enough to send SeeU into fangirl mode again, I inwardly thanked her seeing as how I was close to doing that myself. I looked around the café to see multiple people staring at the two awkwardly. Lenka was able to jump to the side to avoid being crushed by the girl twice as big as her.

"You're too cute! I wanna take you home! Maybe I can give you one of my cat ear headbands and cuff you to the bedpost! I can hide you in my basement to make sure my parents can't see you! Would you like that? Heck why am I asking? I am gonna do it anyway, whatever your answer is." The platinum blonde girl said in quick succession, the moment those words sunk in me and Len were probably the same shade of red. This girl… she has no right to do that! I am the one who will tie that shota to a bedpost! I am the one who will do naughty stuff to Len, I'll be the o-

"What!?" I heard Len blurt out, his eyes wider than before and his face which I didn't know was possible, took on a deeper hue of red. SeeU was also looking at me, but instead of a shocked expression she was smirking. I immediately clamped my mouth shut as soon as I realized what happened, I said that out loud! I felt more blood rush to my face before I stood up and ran out of the door.

The moment I got home I immediately went up my room, ignoring my older brother Gumiya, and planted my face to my pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, my pillow muffling it. I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I said thaaaaat! My reputation is going to be ruined! I just hope… I just hope Len is going to be nice..

* * *

The weekends ended quicker than I anticipated as usual and I was back in my uniform. I kept playing a certain scenario in my head… a scenario where everyone turns their back on me. Kyaah! I can't let that happen! I need to get revenge… somehow…

_"Rin what happened to you? You're as red as a tomato!" I pointed out worriedly as I shook her. She was a mess! Her clothes were wrinkled, her bow was crooked and her hair! Oh god her hair! It looked like she was raped or something! Her eyes were on me but it felt like she was looking through me, she was in a trance!_

_ "Len…Len…flat chest…never wear…girl…guy…" She mumbled monotonously, before gently pushing me to the side and walking forward._

Rin! That's it! I can ask her for any of Len's embarrassing secrets! We can kill 2 birds with one stone! I can get blackmail material and Rin can get her revenge! It's brilliant! Now where's my carrot?

With that thought, I suddenly felt a million times better. My new found energy allowed me to skip happily into the school, not caring about the odd looks I was getting. The familiar sight of my blonde best friend's white bow caused me to grin tremendously.

"Rinny!" I shouted before tackling her, the much more fit girl managed to support the sudden extra weight without toppling over. I couldn't help but giggle as I detached myself from her and skipped around her.

"Did you eat too many carrots again?" How rude! I only ate 7 this morning! I usually eat 12 or more! I shook my head with a "nope" before dragging her to walk with me.

"Hey Rin? Do you remember when your twin teased you causing you to go to school like a zombie?" I said bluntly, I felt her wince at the memory causing me to smile inwardly.

"No need to remind me..."

"Well, would you like to get revenge?" A malicious grin present on my lips as I suggested that. I saw my blonde friend raise her brow at my expression. She raised her finger and opened her mouth but before she could speak another voice boomed in.

"Guuuuuuumi!" I felt my face pale as I recognized the shouting voice growing louder and louder. Me and Rin fearfully turned our heads as a blue haired girl wearing headphones came rushing at us, a trail of smoke following behind her. Kaiko! I immediately felt a tug on my wrist, Rin signalling me to run, a signal I had no intention of refusing.

So while we're running for our lives I might as well explain why this is happening. Kaiko Dunois is a lower classman completely head over heels with me, why you ask? Well, I sort of defended her from a few bullies and now she wants to be my wife which is stupid cause we're both girls. Oh what! Me and Rin got separated while I was explaining! Damn it!

Making a sharp turn, a sudden force suddenly collided with me but my momentum caused me to fall forward. Pain racked my body as I slowly opened my eyes before blood rushed to my face as I saw who I had collided with and what a compromising position we were in.

Len Kagamine was looking up at me, his cerulean eyes wide as he met my gaze. His elbows propped himself up, allowing him to sit up slightly and I had my hands on the floor beside him along with my knees on either side of his legs. My heart skipped a bit as the blonde shota's face slowly glowed red. My fangirl side started creeping out as my arms wavered, unable to decide whether to get myself up or to touch his cheek. Fortunately (or unfortunately) a certain bluenette found us before I could decide.

"No fair! I don't want to share my husband!" I heard Kaiko scoff, I turn my head only to see her fingers moving unpleasantly as if wanting to touch me in places I don't want to think of but before she could take away my purity a purple blur made its way between us. Gakupo the Public Moral's Committee President!

"No indecent acts towards other students!" The person scolded before lightly hitting Kaiko on the head with a shinai*. The bluenette pouted as she held her head before walking away, mumbling. I felt relieved as I stood up only to be whacked on the back of my head.

"That goes for you too sophomore!" He scolded before leaving us be, I held my sore head tenderly. Why me? I look back at Len who carefully stood up before gasping.

"My contacts!" The shota shouted before dropping to his knees and feeling the floor for his eyewear, feeling guilty because I was the reason he lost it I dropped down as well to help him look for it but before we could find it the bell rung.

"No..." He muttered in defeat.

"Sorry..." I apologized, bowing slightly.

"Don't worry, it was an accident." He assured me before picking up a few books that had fallen and leaving me be.

* * *

**Shinai- A bamboo sword used in Kendo.**

**School is such a drag and sorry about the short chapters, it's the only way I can upload at this rate because of my profession (student).**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
